Superbrotherhood
by LitheBunnyQ
Summary: This little dribble is my twist on the Supernatural episode; Scoobynatural. However I've taken creative liberties to add my OC and change the series that the Supernatural crew get pulled into. How will the Supernatural crew handle a land with Alchemy and monsters that they've never handled before on top of the ones they already have? What's with their weird surrogate sister?
1. Chapter 1

"Envy. The ultimate form of jealousy and desire for what others have. I knew someone who went by that name once, in a former life. He was the epitome of Envy, desire and craving for what he didn't have, and I could almost call him mine." I wrote as the intro to my fanfiction that was inspired by one of the villains from an anime I recently finished, again.

Dean walked in and noticed my lack of response to his arrival, clearing his throat and still getting no answer as I continued to mutter my story. That was when he decided to make things fun, for him. Dean snuck around me until he was standing right behind my chair, a pause to fill his lungs silently, before he wailed right in my ear! I screamed, standing and swinging my elbow behind me on instinct to push whatever scared the hell out of me away and hoping to break something in the process. Dean caught it with ease from years of experience and lessons learned, trying to assure me that I wasn't in any real danger.

"Dean?" I asked, staring wildly at my older surrogate brother.

"You're always at your weakest when you're writing, you know that right?" He asked, glancing over at the notebook on the main table in the front hall of our bunker that we call home. I just glared at him as I calmed my rapidly beating heart and snatched my notebook from under his gaze. "Anime again huh? Is that Fullmetal?" Dean continued.

"Yeah, I finished rewatching it today." I told him plainly, a sharp edge to my tone.

"Jeez, you don't have to bite my head off. It was just a question. Speaking of, where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"He went out to get food, since the fridge is barren or filled with days old, half eaten, burgers and beers." I glared at him since we both knew that it was all his things.

"Yeah, whatever, I have something even cooler for you to check out." He said, brushing off my teenage attitude despite being in my late thirties. Yes I still watch anime, yes I am an adult and a Hunter, no I don't care. Anime helps with coping with all of the B.S. in our lives.

"Dean, you didn't actually setup that stripper room in the dungeon, did you?" I asked wearily as I held my notebook at my side.

"Haha, no, not yet. This for right now is even better." Dean almost cheered as he led me, I could swear he was resisting the urge to skip. I finally smiled at his contagious energy while I followed him to this secret yet exciting location inside our barely dreary bunker. Dean finally stopped abruptly and spun around, clapping his hands over my eyes.

"Dean! What the hell man?" I blurted in alarm, trying to get his hands off.

"Uh-huh, this is a surprise." He laughed as I pouted from my failed half-hearted attempt. I sighed and relented with a nod. That led Dean to guide me with his hands into a door that opened with a gentle nudge. A short awkward waddle later and his hands were gone and he was cheering "Ta-da" behind me.

Before my eyes was a huge flat screen T.V. resting on a stocked stand with gaming systems and corresponding games. In front of that were two Laz-E Boy recliners with an end table between them and a bean bag in front of it. Further scanning the room revealed a Foosball table, semi-filled bookshelves with magazines, skin mags, and; "Is that some of my manga?" I asked. It was my complete Naruto collection!

"Hey, I like that series, but welcome! To The Dean Cave, or Fortress of Dean-itude, still working on the title." Dean declared, "We have a Jukebox, vinyl only of course, double Laz-E Boy recliners and a bean bag chair for you. Then there is of course, the bar. It's still a work in progress, maybe add some of your secret stash that you never drink there so that it might actually serve its purpose. I'm also adding a Keg-or-ater because of obvious reasons. Now finally! The crown jewel of the whole room!" Dean cheered as he picked up the remote and went to turn on the T.V.

"Okay Dean, just two seconds before you do that." I interjected, reaching out and taking the remote from him, "When did you even have time to do this, between trying to get Mom and everyone back and dealing with all of the nonsense in our own world?"

"Little sis, when it's important; you make time, it's even got a Chromecast." Was Deans answer when we heard Sam shout out for us about food. "I'm going to go get Sam and the food. Try to hide or something." He added cheerily before setting off at a semi-normal walk.

'Hiding? Not my thing bro.' I thought as I sat down on my bean bag chair after pulling my phone out and turning the T.V. on as a form of revenge for the scare. I noticed my Netflix popped up with the casting icon available. 'So Dean got a chromecast? I bet he doesn't even know what that is!' I smiled devilishly as I put on FMA:B, probably somewhere before the colonel captured Gluttony.

That was when the T.V. started crackling with purple interference and next thing I know, purple lighting is shooting out for me! I didn't even have time to scream before I was falling backwards, no longer supported by my chair on the floor. I did let out a little squeak at the fall and groaned as my head hit the ground too. Where I was is shadowy but above the walls of the buildings around me I could see bright daylight. The walls looked weird though...they looked...animated? 'I must have hit head pretty hard when I fell.' I thought as I rocked up to sit on my butt.

I screamed fully when I saw that I was animated! My long dark brown ponytail was spilling over my shoulder and my clothes looked just the same, the only difference was my notebook! Even though I could tell what I had written was still there, it was almost blurred out like most unimportant literature in an anime! "What the hell?! I'm in an anime?!" I shouted out loud assuming no one could hear.

'Okay, okay, calm down Quinn. Your lifelong dream to be in an anime is finally coming true. Now, we just need to calm down and think! Recognize the art style to tell us which anime we are in.' I told myself, falling back onto my multiple terms to help me imagine there are more me's to bounce ideas off of. 'Okay, so the first clue is the art style because this looks just like the FMA:B world! But what are the odds of that? Then again, I was casting Brotherhood to the T.V. when the purple lightning struck. Could it be?' I asked myself as all those thoughts had overlapped each other into one quick realization.

I stood up quickly and ran to one end of the alley just in time to watch Lin Yao carrying Lan Fan over his shoulder arguing over her life being worthless to him or not from the other end. 'Holy shit...this is Brotherhood. They're going to capture Gluttony, Alphonse is fighting Scar and wrath is hunting them down as we...speak…' I froze everything when a shadow crossed over me. My luck got even worse when the purple lightning filled the alley, looking like the alchemy lightning, rising up from the ground and everything!

I spun on my heel and saw Sam and Dean on their backs griping in pain. "What the hell just happened Dean?" Sam asked while sitting upright.

"I don't know Sam, maybe we AHHHH!" Dean screamed at the sight of himself as did Sam. I ran down the alleyway, grabbed both of them and started tugging. "We can freak out later! We HAVE to go! NOW!" I whisper-yelled in my state of panic. 'I know who it was I just saw and I KNOW that the purple lightning will attract HIS attention. We cannot let HIM find us and take us into custody otherwise we'll never know what the hell dragged us here!' I scream internally.

So we ran, I pulled them along to the sound of explosions. "Quinn! What's going on? Why are we running?" Dean was asking as we made it to a railyard.

"And WHY are we running TOWARDS the explosions?" Sam added, my death grip on their arms never letting up.

"Trust me, you want to go to this firecracker." Was all I could think to say while looking for any hint that I was close to where I want us to be. There was suddenly a burst of electricity and a man and a suit of armor dropped down from the water tower near us, water dowsing the tanned man.

"Brother saved my life with alchemy." I heard the armor say and those were the words that I needed to hear. Those were the only words I needed to be starry-eyed, literally, and lose all focus on the fact that this was now my reality and not an episode on a screen. But my brain was so excited and forgot about everyone around me and just watched until the tan man, Scar, stuck his right arm into the stream of water and a giant steam cloud exploded!

"Quinn! Come on! We need to get away from here!" Sam shouted, trying to pull me away from the scene.

"No!" I dug my heels in the ground and yanked my arm out of his vice grip. "We need to be here! Trust me, our allies in this series are here and coming here and I know how to talk to them to explain our situation."

"We don't even know our situation! What the hell makes you think that whoever you're expecting to help, will?" Dean shouted as more shouting came from the otherside of the railyard.

"Because they will be too fascinated in the way that I tell them about our situation to let us go unprotected at this point in time. Dean, we are in Fullmetal Alchemist; Brotherhood. That is Scar, Alphonse and Edward over there. Ling is going to show up right after Gluttoney does…" My enthusiastic explanation tapered off when I realized my own words as a shadow soared over us. That shadow was quickly followed by a shout and another explosion.

"Shit we gotta move!" I told them as I sprinted back to the where we were and then, over to Scar and the other characters. Gluttoney was regenerating slowly and Ling took this time to wrap him in the metal cable that Ed had made for him. "Huh? Who are you guys?" I heard Ed ask at the sight of us, but I had to move as Lt. Hawkeye came zooming by, gun firing.

"No time! You guys need to get out of here! Now!" I shouted as I jumped into the backseat with Ling and Gluttoney, Dean following me and Sam getting in the passenger seat.

"Riza, I promise to explain everything but we need to get out of here!" I whispered into her ear as she pointed a gun at Sam who was hands up! She paused for a second before seeing the other guards coming and kicking it into high gear out of the area. "You will have a few minutes to make me believe that you can be trusted." I heard Hawkeye say as we rounded out onto public streets.


	2. Chapter 2

"My friend! I left her behind, go get her!" Ling shouted.

"What?" Riza asked bewildered, "No, we can't! We don't have time."

"Well, make time! She could be dying now. She's waiting for me!" Ling begged, it was really heartwarming to see it in person. I really hoped I didn't have hearts for eyes right then. Riza gave in with an order to make it quick before taking the corner dangerously sharp. We ended up on the street with the soldiers and Fuhrer King Bradley, so to be courteous Riza honked a warning to those on the street.

Unfortunately that drew the attention of the one person I had tried avoiding and I knew we locked eyes for half a microsecond. My heart still froze under that tiny time frame as I knew who it was I was truly looking at. What's worse is that my gut was telling me that he knew, that I knew what he really was. When we stopped over the manhole that Lan Fan was under was when I took those few minutes to explain why Riza shouldn't kill us.

"Lt. Hawkeye?" I started to get her attention, "My name is Quinn, these are my brothers; Sam and Dean. We came here through the portal of truth from another reality. I know that the thing I am leaning on is a homunculus and that you secretly love Roy Mustang. I know how the Elric Brothers lost their bodies and know what is going to happen over the next few months. The knowledge that I have will change the fate of all Amestris. Please, hear us out and let us live."

Hawkeye never turned her head to look at me but I know that she was listening to me. I was hoping to get a reaction with the Mustang comment, but I got nothing from her, except maybe she glared ahead. Without a response from her Ling was back in the car with a bleeding Lan Fan and my medical instincts kicked in. "Here, put her with me, I have medical training." I told Ling.

"Thank you." Was all the Xingese Prince could say before Hawkeye took off at a near reckless speed.

"Dean, give me your flask and your belt." I ordered over the wind. Dean didn't question me handed the silver container and I unscrewed it, grabbing the leather strip. "Lan Fan, I need you to bite down on this instead of screaming, okay? This is going to burn like a bitch but it will help in keeping the risk of infection down." I told the barely conscious woman.

She opened her mouth and I placed the folded leather in her mouth so that it hung out on both ends. As gently as I could in a moving car I pulled the jacket away and saw that her blood was still flowing freely in major places. But the cut was mostly neat in its lacerations, and it became more apparent where Wrath had cut her and where she had finished it as I poured the whiskey over her wound. She had muffled screams but they were soft for the most part and she gained even more respect in my eyes.

I quickly reapplied pressure with the jacket to her wound so that whatever the liquid would wash away wouldn't cause any other spots to start bleeding again. I was giving her reassurances that she was going to be okay and that I've got her, things that I wasn't supposed to do as I shoved the flask into my back pocket. "Dean, I need something to bandage this or even make a tourniquet around her shoulder." I told him over the wind as we left the city behind us.

"Do what you can, there won't be a doctor until I can get ahold of the Colonel." Hawkeye shouted back to me.

That gave me hope that she believed me and that Sam, Dean and I won't be in immediate danger from the Flame Alchemist. Being totally honest, my stomach was in a Tangela of knots in apprehension to meeting him, and the Elrics for that matter. But what's worse is that I don't know how us being here is going to effect the next series of events. ' _I don't know what I'm going to do when I see HIM tonight. I don't know how the information that I'm going to give everyone is going to change the course of the series...shit! Maybe I was too ambitious in my reason for keeping us alive...Gods! How could I have been so stupid! The first rule of any fanfic in entering a parallel universe that involves something you know everything about is to NOT give everything away!'_

Dean must have seen me chastising myself on my face because he reached a hand onto my shoulder, drawing me out of my mind. "Here's Sams belt for a tourniquet, I can't reach her shoulder in the moving car." My oldest brother spoke calmly and reassuringly. I took it with a small smile for the distraction from my slip up.

"Thank you." I whispered, getting quick to work on trying to save Lan Fan's life. I lowered the jacket again, the blood flow not ceasing so I moved faster.

"I'm sorry but this will hurt a little." I muttered to her before shoving Sams belt up into her armpit. She gave a muffled scream as she still had Deans belt in her mouth and I pulled Sams tightly around her shoulder, careful to not go too tight and accidentally pop the socket out of place. The flow of crimson lessened significantly and I was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"How is she?" I heard Ling ask.

"My sister managed to slow the bleeding and clean the wound a little, but without proper tools or you know, a doctor, there's not much more she can do." Dean answered.

That was when Hawkeye came to a stop in front of the house that I knew Gluttoney would take a piece out of soon enough. I took a deep breath to try and steady my nerves as Sam got out of the passenger seat and helped me get Lan Fan out of the car and started carrying her into the house. Hawkeye ran ahead of him to get the door and I got out with Dean as Ling grabbed Gluttoney, muttering dark threats to the homunculus.

"Quinn?" Dean started.

"Let's get to somewhere a little sunnier." I cut him off as I headed to the open field. He followed without question but I knew he was giving me a confused look. Once I felt that we were a safe distance from any trees or bushes I turned to face my best friend. Then I hugged him tightly as I was hit with the heaviest part of this reality, and I was TERRIFIED.

"What are we doing here Quinn?" Dean finally asked while he stroked my hair softly.

"I acted on impulse because Wrath was coming down the alley and I knew that we would be safer for at least a few hours here. I thought that we might be able to get clearer heads here and try to figure out what dragged us into the last episode I was watching on Netflix." I explained as I pulled away, hugging my arms to my chest.

"Wait, how'd you get Netflix onto the t.v.?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Dude, you got a Chromecast without actually knowing what it does?" I asked with a laugh?

"Okay, technically...Sam bought the Chromecast." Dean admitted.

"Ha! I knew you didn't know what a Chromecast was!" I cheered, laughing at Dean while he shrugged and made a funny; "Are we surprised?" face. Sam then came out of the house and called for us, Lt. Hawkeye just behind his shoulder. My face fell a little as my mind raced with trying to find the best way to explain what I know without giving everything away.

"Dean, get to Sam and tell him to be on guard and to stay away from the guy wrapped in cables." I warned. "Oh, and to avoid the south side of the house at all cost." I added, thankful in many ways for the clear and sunny day.

"You're the boss here; you know this series like your own life." Dean answered with a mock salute. I gave him a playful smirk over the anxiety I felt churning in my blood as we approached the house. Lt. Hawkeye's stare at me gave me the most unnerved feeling, like I've stolen her strawberry cheesecake and curb stomped it right in front of her. ' _Wrong anime Quinn.'_ I teased myself.

Sam walked out towards us and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Do I look that scared?" I asked him with a nervous chuckle. "Uh, yeah." Sam returned with a shoulder squeeze and a low chuckle of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can tell everything that you know about what's going on when the Colonel gets here." Were the words that greeted me at the door.

"Yes Ma'am." I squeaked.

"However, you and I are going to talk in private first." She ordered with no room for arguments. I felt myself jump in worry and my biggest brother pulled me behind him. Dean came up to the otherside to create a barrier between us. I was touched by their defensive stance but in the end I knew that it would be pointless and only cause more tension and get us nowhere.

"It'll be okay you guys, why don't you try to figure out what pulled us here and we will compare notes when I get back, okay?" I suggested while literally squeezing between them to get into the house.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Sam asked, distrust and confusion clear in voice.

"Yeah, plus it's good to build trust now than when we are being threatened to turn to ash." I stated plainly. There's really no point in hiding that I know things now, and Sam's terrified face was hilarious to me. Dean grabbed him by the shoulder and took him out into the field to explain what he could. Meanwhile, I turned back around to meet the neutral expression that was Lt. Hawkeye's resting face.

"What would you like to privately know?" I asked as I stepped through the threshold.

"Just tell me one thing." She ordered. "The Colonel's goal; does he make it?"

I pause for a moment to find the right wording then look the Lieutenant in the eyes confidently. "He does, and he makes this world safer to live in before he doing so." I watched intently for her reaction and was relieved to see a ghost of a smile in the corner of her lips. "But you knew that that was how it would turn out anyways, didn't you?" I teased.

"Yes, but sometimes it's nice to know that I'm right. Even over something that isn't set in stone." Riza answered with a lighter tone. Sam and Dean chose that moment to return to the doorway and grab my shoulder.

"Hey, if you're done being a fortune teller, we really need to talk to you about how we got here." Dean stated.

"Yes, what do you believe brought you here?" Lt. Hawkeye jumped in. Dean looked so uncomfortable at this point that I could only smile and stare expectantly. "Whatever brought you into this world; if it has some effect here I should know." She continued as a cold chill suddenly manifested in this sunny spot.

"I think I have a guess…" I told her as my breath appeared as a mist before us.

"Why is it suddenly cold? We're standing in the sunlight, this doesn't make much sense." The Lieutenant asked.

"Why don't we step outside?" I offered with a tone of urgency. On that note we did and Ling suddenly appeared and slashed at the space where the Lieutenant and I had just been standing. A soft scream came from that empty space and I had never seen the famous Hawkeye pale so quickly before.

"What was that?!" She questioned, looking between the four strangers around her.

"That, was a restless and malevolent spirit that was trying to hurt you." Ling answered her calmly. The prince then turned to us and opened his eyes to stare into our very souls it felt like. There then was a flash of confusion and fear on his face as he looked past us!

I spun on my heel in fear that the timeline had moved up, Sam and Dean doing the same only for us to be greeted with the sight of Castiel. An animated Castiel was walking up the hill towards us and Ling suddenly fell to his knees and started praying in Xingese. Castiel paused a few meters from us and stared at the prince. "Can you ask him to stop praying please?" Cas asked.

Ling stopped speaking without prompting but remained in a kowtow. I looked between the two and then motioned to Cas with my head to tell him to stand up. Cas gave me the motion of me trying so I did and was met with Ling's forehead kicking up dust. So I motioned with my hands of "I tried, he didn't listen, now you do it." Cas seemed exasperated by this but nonetheless asked him to stand.

"What are you oh holy being?" Ling asked attempting to drop to his knees but Dean stopped him.

"Castiel here is an angel, but he gets really uncomfortable with titles and worship like that. So...maybe try treating him just like a friend." Dean suggested as he patted Ling on his back and walked up to Cas and Sam who were whispering about how said angel got here. Lt. Hawkeye decided she also wanted to talk with the angle since I'm sure she was confused on how he found us.

"So does your angel friend have anything to do with the restless spirit I just vanquished?" Ling asked me.

"Actually, it might…" I mused out loud and noticed Ling visibly jump. "Not because you vanquished it but because it might have been what brought the four of us into this world."

"I thought that you three felt different in your Chi's. Never would have thought it would have been because you weren't from this world." The Prince commented. I nodded my head and was greatful that he didn't ask what world we were from, because I don't want to tell our story more than once.

"Is there any food in the house? I can cook us a lunch and we can discuss our situation before explaining how we ended up here." I offered to help pass the time since I knew the Colonel wouldn't be getting here until after dark.

"No, sadly there isn't any food and I can't go back into town to get any." Lt. Hawkeye answered from beside me, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Oh, well...maybe my brothers can find the nearest food stall and bring something back?" I asked as my stomach gave an audible growl. My face heated up with the blush that reddened my face. But my stomach was paled in comparison when Ling collapsed beside me, his own stomach adding its comment.

"Alright fine, but just to the outskirts of town. There should be a little cafe where you can get sandwiches and soups. I'll give you some money, but I expect the prince to pay me back." The Lieutenant gave with a sigh, handing Dean her wallet and the keys to the car. It was then that we noticed the Impala was suddenly parked right next to the Lieutenants car.

"How did the car get here?" Sam asked in total shock.

"Uh, I had the keys in my pocket? Wait, seriously? That's what's bumping you about this?" Dean asked Sam as I ogled the Impala in the anime, 2D style that it currently is.

"I still think that you should take my car, it'll be a lot less noticeable than yours." Lt. Hawkeye suggested.

"Fine, whatever, just feed me soon." Ling whined like he would wither to dust in a matter of seconds. I giggled at his antics as Sam, Cas and dean helped him into the back seat. The warm sun on my back was helping make things feel like they'd be alright in the end. In my heart though, I knew that things would not be as sunny as they seemed and that the long emotional night was closing in faster than I was ready for.

"I think I'll check on Lan Fan real quick, see if there's anything I can do for her pain." I told the Lieutenant before walking into the house for the first time. I took five steps before I reached the open doorway that led to the room that held Gluttoney in his bound up state. My heart actually gave out to the homunculus a little when I heard a sniffle.

I looked behind me to see Ling still on the ground as the Lieutenant was talking with Sam and Cas. I then casually strolled into the room towards Gluttoney who tensed as I came closer. I then knelt before his bald, bulbous head and used my jacket sleeve to wipe away a few tear tracks on his face.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you." I whispered, "Lust didn't deserve what happened to her." Gluttoney whimpered and a few more tears fell from his eyes. I quickly wiped them up and gave a gentle pat to his head, his skin was warm to the touch and it surprised me a little. I then stood and as calmly as I could manage, walked out of the room and down the hall to where Lan Fan was laying in a bed.

"Hey, can you hear me Lan Fan?" I asked her softly. I received a nod in response. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Lan Fan lifted her right arm and pointed to her left shoulder stump. "Do you want me to clean it again for you?" I asked unsure, but I got another nod. "Okay…I'll go find some clean water." I whispered as I turned and exited the room.

Lt. Hawkeye was standing in the hallway, a bowl of water in her hands and a bundle of cloth in the crook of her right arm. She stared me in the eye as we then silently communicated that we were both just trying to help an ally. I went back into the room with her right behind me and I crossed over to the right side of bed where Lan Fan's arm laid still wrapped in Ling's jacket. "Lan Fan, Lt. Hawkeye is here to help me with cleaning your shoulder until an actual doctor can treat you." I explained to the barely conscious girl.

When she nodded I looked to the the Lieutenant and asked for the water in silence. The officer handed it over and then placed the bundle of cloth on the nearby chair and handed me a small towel. I put the bowl of water on the bed beside her head and softly thanked her. I dipped it in the water and focused on removing the jacket without opening any wounds by twisting the wet towel over the top of the jacket. The water fell out and I dabbed at the streams that dripped into the mattress, hoping to soften the hardened blood enough that it wouldn't rip.

Once I felt that it was softened enough I asked Riza for another small towel as I pulled out Deans flask. "This will taste funny but I promise it'll help with the pain." I told Lan Fan as I held the back of her head and put the flask to her lips. I waited for her to nod and then I tilted the flask up so that she would get a mouthful. She swallowed the liquid before coughing and then cried out in pain from jerking her arm. I laid her back down and then soaked the towel with the rest of the whiskey over the water bowl so that it would mix in as it soaked through the towel. I then gently pulled on Lan Fan's chin to open her mouth and place the towel over her tongue and between her teeth.

I waited for a few minutes, dabbing the alcohol free wet cloth to allow the whiskey to take effect. When her face started to heat up I then peeled the jacket away as gently as I could and tried to block out her muffled whimpers. Once the shoulder was free from the jacket I gave it to Riza who took it from and left. I then soaked the towel in the whiskey water and held onto her collarbone just past the tourniquet before wiping the towel across the outside edges of the injury. She screamed then as the mixture did as it's supposed to and I pushed against her struggling form, which was harder than I had initially expected.

Riza ran back into the room and placed her hands over mine, allowing me to focus on cleaning her wound. The entirety that I was wiping away the dried blood from her skin and wound I whispered my apologies for her pain. I dropped the now bloody towel into the bowl and asked Riza for a folded square cloth to make a simple dressing and tied it off in place. I wiped my brow with a clean part of my arm as I sat on the floor after taking the towel from Lan Fan's mouth. I dipped the towel into the whiskey water mix to re-wet it and wipe off my hands. I gathered the used items and stood with a smile to the Lieutenant, rounding the bed and we both exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"It doesn't usually. I mean we deal with weird and ' _beyond weird'_ but this definitely is one for the books." Dean answered as we heard a car approach and stop outside the house. I hadn't really noticed how far the sun had sunk in the sky while taking care of Lan Fan and now my heart froze. That car must mean that the Colonel and the Elric brothers just arrived with the doctor whose name I can never remember.

"Quinn, the Colonel is here. I'm going to debrief him on your situation and send the doctor to go look at Lan Fan. I will assist him while you explain what you know to the Colonel." Lt. Hawkeye told me. Her tone may have been harsh but her eyes held a small amount of soft respect that helped me to relax, about as much as Ed's height.

I looked to the soup and felt nausea instead of hunger out of the anxiety that was brewing in my stomach. However, knowing what is to come I forced myself to scarf it down fast enough that I couldn't really call it eating. It was when I was wiping the side of my mouth with the back of my hand did the clanking of Alphonse's armour was heard walking into the house.

"I don't know Al, those guys were real quick to show up and then suddenly take off. I mean, what if they work for the homunculus?" Ed suggested as he and his brother rounded the corner into the kitchen. My heart froze at the sight of the armour cladded soul and the, very, very, very short yet brilliant young alchemist. It was the shortness of his stature that made me come out of my shocked state as I laughed in my head at the height difference between us.

"Well then, the effort that I put into trying to help Lan Fan would have been a giant waste of time." I snarked, I mean I know that they don't trust easily but come on! Maybe the Lieutenant didn't tell them about me helping...The looks on Ed and Al's faces were hysterical though that I doubled over laughing. "Sorry boys, it's just too easy sometimes." I joked when they sweat dropped.

"Well who are you then, anyways? You guys don't look like your from Xing, except maybe dark and brooding in the trenchcoat." Ed questioned.

"I'll be explaining everything in painfully clear detail to the Colonel when he comes in, so just wait a short minute." I ducked as quick as I could while a boot covered metal leg went soaring over my head.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Ed screamed.

"Now Edward, that isn't how we are going to make friends." Came the smooth voice of one Colonel Roy Mustang. "Especially when they know everything that can and will happen very soon."

I froze in genuine fear this time as the man who has killed Lust and will in the future kill Envy with mere snaps of his fingers, approached and addressed me and my brothers. His jet black hair matched his eyes and stood out against the blue of his uniform, the setting sun accenting and paling everything but Ed's hair around the man before me. I reacted on impulse when met with challenging figures, I got mad. Dean and Sam noticed and moved to stand behind me with a hand on each shoulder, reminding me that I am their only hope right now and that they will back me if needed.

"Colonel Mustang." I somehow managed to croak, "It's an honour."

"Please, from what I hear that honour should be mine. That is; if you are sincere in your intel." The Colonel returned, approaching me with a hand extended. I shook it firmly, partially out of fear but also my inner fangirl started to relax me as I fought to ask him about Flame Alchemy.

"My name is Quinn, these are my brother; Sam and Dean Winchester and Casstiel." I introduced. "We have come from another realm beyond the Portal of Truth. Where we live, this entire world and your very lives are nothing more than works of fiction to entertain the masses. I have first hand experience in our world where your stories have reached out and changed lives for the better. They inspire others and help bring people from all around the world together in somewhat peaceful communities."

"Oh yeah? Well then prove it! Tell us something that only one of us would know about." Ed challenged.

"Lust used what's called the ultimate spear to stab the Colonel in the gut which he then self cauterized and then used the carved alchemy circle and a lighter to incinerate her. Oh, and that Lust was fake dating Jean Havoc to gain intel and trust on him and in turn, the Colonel and how to manipulate him the most. Also, Maria Ross isn't dead, she's out in the ruins of Xerxes." I answered bluntly, the last bit being added rather matter of factly.

"Alright, so what else do you know?" Mustang asked, a satisfied tone to him.

"I know everything that is going to happen, starting once the sun goes down and the doctor finishes cutting away at Lan Fans shoulder." It was after I had finished my sentence that we started hearing muffled cries coming from down the hall. My gut twisted but I knew that she would be alright in the end, that everything would be alright in the end if I was careful.

"Very well, like what?" Mustang pushed.

"I suggest avoiding saying your last name or rank too loudly around Gluttony, the homunculus in the other room. If he does, he will go on a rampage and swallow everything in sight and that includes a literal half of this building." I saw the Colonel and Elric brothers pale at the thought of that as did my own.

"On top of that, even if we do manage to keep him calm we will still be found. Now this is important and I cannot tell you why, but Ed and Ling need to be swallowed by Gluttony. I will tell you as much as I know but there are still things that need to happen in their own time. Now that I think about it, there really isn't much more character development except between Greed and Ling." I thought outloud, bringing my hand to cup my chin in thought as I scanned my memories for anything else that I should exempt.

"What? What do you mean between Ling and Greed? Fuhrer Bradley captured him." Al interrupted.

"Oh! About King Bradley, he's also a homunculus. As well as Selim Bradley, they are Wrath and Pride. Sloth is digging a tunnel under the border of this country because they all have a creator that they call Father. The wars have all been a cover and part of their plan to turn Amestris into a giant transmutation circle so that Father can try and make himself a perfect being by swallowing Truth during the solar eclipse." I paused to catch my breath and let it all sink into their shocked faces.

"I am breaking every law of Fanfiction by telling you all of this instead of just letting everything play out, but everyone in this room is super smart and would have figured it out later anyways and being burned alive is the exact opposite of how I want to die." I confessed. The Colonel laughed at this before asking me to continue.

"Now, there is a counter transmutation circle, but most of you aren't going to like who you're going to have to find and make amends with to get to it." I told them, pausing for effect, "Scar's brother found out that there was something wrong with this countries alchemy and then stumbled upon the homunculi plans. He made the counter transmutation circle and hid it in his notes. These notes are now in the possession of Scar and May Chang who travel with him. They will both be vital to beating the homunculi, you will need both of them to win this final war."

"No way! I will not team up with someone who kill my best friends parents!" Ed screamed.

"There's no way that I will rely on the help of Princess Chang in order to achieve my goals." Ling added.

"Look, you were all warned that you weren't going to like what she had to say and Ling you don't need to worry, you will be emperor. Now can she please continue?" Was Dean's comment instead of grabbing them by the ears and knocking their heads together.

"Please do. Everything that you tell us will help lead us further ahead then the homunculi will know." Mustang replied.

"The last place that they need to create what's called a ' _Blood Crest'_ is up north at Ft. Briggs. After tonight you boys need to go get Winry and then head that way, I will probably need to accompany you to ensure that General Armstrong doesn't kill you on site. Roy, you need to not confront Bradley or go to General Raven, every one of the senior staff is in league with the homunculi because they believe what they have been told about immortal soldiers and living forever after the ceremony has been completed. It's all a lie and if you tried to confront them; you're team will be divided all over the country except for the Lieutenant, she will be made the personal assistant to the Fuhrer himself."

I watched as those last words sunk in on both Mustang and Ed's face, it wasn't very uplifting. I did just tell them that their entire military and leader of their country have been plotting to kill them by working with artificial humans. I know it has to be a harder thing to believe above the other things that I tell them, and I now I need to prepare myself for the hardest thing to tell the Colonel.

"One more thing," I said as I crossed the room to be closer to the Colonel, "I know who killed him." I whispered into his ear. You could see the Colonel visibly tense as the air felt dry and staticy, I took a step past him so that I could look across the hall to the tied up Gluttony.

"Who?" Mustang asked, his tone of desperation and anger just as alarming as Ling and Ed lighting lamps in the room as it was engulfed in darkness.

"It was the homunculi, specifically Pride, he can manipulate people through their shadows." It was a lie, I knew it and Dean did too. Dean also knew the reason why I told them it was Pride and who it was I was protecting.

"Pride lives in the shadows because that's exactly what he is. If he leaves Selim's body he can only exist in the dark, if he and the body were to be seperated it could kill him. Most likely option though is that you will need to turn yourself into a philosopher's stone and pull the real child within him out. He really does care for Mrs. Bradley and if you want to win this without seeming like a child murdering traitor, you will need to keep Mrs. Bradley alive and safe." I told them with a hurt look that only Gluttony would be able to see if he could only look at me.

"I can't believe a child would murder someone, that just doesn't seem right." I heard Alphonse say.

"Oh Al, I've forgotten the happiest piece of news and I truly am sorry." I smiled to him through my voice and my lips.

"Oh?" The young boy asked.

"Your body is attainable, it's sitting in the Portal of Truth waiting for your soul to return. It grows based off of nutrients it takes from your brother. That's why he's so short!" I cheered, going up to Al to give his armour a big hug! Al quickly put an arm around me in a hug and the other arm went up to stop Ed from kicking my head in to Al's breastplate.

"Calm down Fullmetal, at least now you know that when you do get your bodies back you'll fine be able to look most people in the eye without looking up." Mustang teased, lightening the mood even though his eyes held a burning darkness within.

"Oh really Mustang?! You find out about your country being led on as cattle to be slaughtered and you think that making fun of me will make things better?! Do ya Colonel?!" Ed shouted before any of us could stop him. I froze as I heard Gluttony mutter from the other room, this is happen way too soon.

"Yes! Because obviously She was trying to lighten the mood and tell you that your brothers body can be returned and you will finally start catching up to the rest of us!" Mustang yelled back. I bolted out of Al's grasp and saw that Gluttony was starting to stand. I booked it down the hall to see the doctor and the Lieutenant wrapping up Lan Fan's chest and, now, shoulder stump.

"Stay in here, Gluttony is about to escape and start swallowing everything. We will lead him into the forest and then you will need to make an escape in one of the cars." I warned them, Gluttony roaring right on cue to encourage them to heed my words. ' _On top of all of this there is probably a ghost that is out there doing who knows what!?'_

There was a loud bang and the entire structure shook from the impact, I grabbed the door frame and could make out the starry night sky through the one that led to Gluttony. Everyone was running out the front door and Ed and Mustang were yelling about how to take care of him. Mustang then snapped his fingers and a column of fire was engulfing the screaming homunculus, until they vanished and a burp could be heard from the other room.


End file.
